Forbidden Flirtation
by AlexiaSkye
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella, 21, teaches English to juniors at Forks High. Jasper, 17, is one of her students, who also has a crush on her. When she finds out and develops feelings for him, what will become of their lives? Better summary inside.
1. Preface

**Forbidden Flirtation

* * *

**

**_SUMMARY:_  
Bella is teaching English to juniors at Forks High, and Jasper is one of her students. He's had a crush on her for a while, but she's never noticed. Even when she finally does, she knows they can't be together. It's against the law - the school's law, the state's law, her own moral laws. So, what happens when the two realize their feelings but can't do anything about it?

* * *

**

**_TWO MAIN CHARACTERS:_  
Bella Swan - 21. Teaches Junior's English class. Has two best friends - Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. Also friends with Rose's husband, Emmett Hale, and Alice's boyfriend, Edward Cullen.**

**Jasper Whitlock - 17. In Bella's class. Very popular with a lot of friends, but only one very close one, Jacob Black. Lives with his mom since his dad passed away. Plays basketball and is the captain of the team.

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, wow. My third story. I'm starting a lot of stories, I know, but I can't help it. When an idea comes to mind, I have to write it. Please leave me feedback. It would be much appreciated. Chapter 1 will be up today, too. It will probably be up even sooner if you leave reviews. (:

* * *

Preface

* * *

When he grabbed my hand, looked into my eyes, and said those words, I knew there was no going back for me. My heart began racing, and my blood came to a boil, yet I still had sense enough to step away, despite the longing I held for him. I shook my head, tears rolling down my flushed cheeks, got in my car, and sped off down the street. I couldn't do it. I couldn't just betray myself for him. I'd find someone else, and even if I didn't, I'd be fine with being alone.


	2. Pleasantly Wrong

**Forbidden Flirtation

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Pleasantly Wrong  
**

**A/N: If I see a song quote that I like and fits in with the chapter, I'll put it here. (: Oh, and since Bella is a teacher, she does wear her glasses and does not dress in anyway that would provoke inappropriate thoughts. Haha.  


* * *

**

**Song Quote: "Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I never should have thought of you." -Paramore, 'I Caught Myself'

* * *

**

"Okay, class. Today, I will be assigning books to everyone to read for the end of the semester test. You have two weeks to read it, so I don't want to hear any complaining." I passed out copies of _Wuthering Heights _to everyone; it was my all time favorite. I heard quiet groaning, so I added, "It's either this, or we have to work every day of the two upcoming weeks. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not grade that many papers before Christmas." A chorus of thank you's and such sounded throughout my classroom in a low murmur.

I retrieved the first stack of novels off my desk and handed them to each student on the row closest to the door. I picked up the next five and strolled down the row beside the first, giving each kid their copy. When I got to my best student, he brushed his hand against mine ever so slowly, grabbing the book and placing it on his desk. I could feel my face heat up at the subtle notion as I made my way back to my chair.

It had been like this for the last few days - a small smile here and there, a mischievous glint in his eye; a gaze that seemed to last forever as I sat quietly, pretending to work; a compliment that came out of nowhere, like "You're hands are _extremely_ soft, Miss Swan" with an underlying meaning. Each one of them brought a blush to my pale face, and I knew he understood what he was doing to me and that he enjoyed it a great deal. I also knew that he probably told all of his friends, who got a real kick out of it. I was just another one of the teenage guys' jokes, but I was perfectly okay with that. It wasn't supposed to bother me because I wasn't supposed to care.

I finished passing out the paperback copies and began packing up my things, for the bell would be ringing any second, signaling the end of the long school day. One student was hovering by the door a few minutes after the bell as I stood up to leave, and I had been wishing he would go - not because of a dislike for him, but because of the way he knew just how to make me flustered.

"I'm sorry to keep you any longer, Miss Swan, but I was wondering if you were going to assign any extra credit for this novel."

I nodded, pushing my glasses up on my nose. "Yes, of course, but there's no need for you to do it. You have excellent grades in my class."

"I know, but I really want to get into a good college. Extra credit just gives me a boost."

I grinned ever so slightly. "Okay, then. Will do. I'm glad you're worried about school at such a young age."

He leaned against the doorframe, blocking me from the escape I so longed to make. "You know, I'm not _that _young, Miss Swan. I'm actually way more mature than guys my age."

"I'm sure you are. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get home and finish grading these papers." I sounded a tad rude, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be caught in a situation that I didn't need to be, especially with someone as handsome and god-like as this perfect pupil. Ugh, I was already thinking about him in an inappropriate manner.

"Of course. Need I apologize again?" he asked in a sarcastic but sweet manner, matching me stride for stride as we walked down the short hallway to the double doors.

He opened the heavy metal entryway for me, and I replied, "No, Jasper. The only thing you need to do is hop on that little red Ducati and speed home."

I walked off, my laptop bag on one shoulder and my purse on the other, while I pulled out the keys to my Mercedes - a gift from Alice and Rosalie - and slid into the driver's seat. I looked in my rearview mirror just in time to see a glum expression on his face as he kicked a rock down the front steps and made his way to his motorcycle. I suddenly felt bad for hurting his feelings, but then I told myself that I didn't need to be worrying about such trivial things. He was my student; I was his teacher. It doesn't say it in the handbook, but I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to care about how the other manages their life. I sighed, starting up my car and driving home.

-

_Beep, beep, beep. _My alarm clock awoke me once again from a pleasantly wrong dream.

_I was laying there on my bed, wearing practically nothing, as two large hands massaged their way up my legs. He was getting closer and closer to the place I so wanted him to be, but he continued to stop and place kisses around my calves and knees. He was teasing me, and there was nothing I could do about it. He finally made his way up to my thighs, where he hooked his forefingers into my lace panties and pulled the thin fabric off, leaving me in just a black bra. He kissed each one of my inner legs, and I wound my hand into his luscious hair, urging him closer to my center. He smiled as he blew cool air over my core, and I bucked my hips up into his face._

"_Jasper…" I whimpered, wanting nothing more than to have him inside of me._

I groaned as I threw my head into my pillow, hating myself for even subconsciously dreaming of it. I pulled myself out of bed and trudged into my en suite bathroom, shedding my clothes and stepping into the hot shower. I let the warm water soothe my muscles and relieve the tension in my body. I felt even better when my worries began to melt away. I grabbed a washcloth out of the small linens closet outside of the glass stall and let it gently glide over my skin in a soft, sensual way. _Jasper._ His name came to mind once more, as did my apprehension for that particular class period. I quickly finished lathering my body and massaging shampoo into my hair, already eager to get the day over with.

I dressed in a simple black pant suit, sliding on my black kitten heels. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, letting my natural waves take effect. I grabbed my cell phone and walked into my open kitchen area, setting it down and grabbing a cup of coffee. I drank it hastily, retrieved my purse and laptop from the living room, and left my small, two bedroom house. I hopped into my car and sped off down the street to school, hoping that Jasper would not be in class today, but knowing that he never missed.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review it! I actually wrote this while I was really tired. Well, I just finished, and it's like one in the morning, so it may not be my best work! (: Let me know what you think.**


	3. Not Right

**Forbidden Flirtation

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Not Right

* * *

**

**SONG QUOTE: "Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it." -Jesse McCartney, 'Just So You Know'**

**

* * *

**

I pulled into the school parking lot and saw Jasper leaning against the side of the school's English building as if he was waiting for someone. _Probably you,_ my mind told me. I sighed, gathering up my belongings, and despite my better judgment, made my way over to him.

"Hello, Jasper. What are you doing out here in the cold all alone?" I asked.

He was looking down. "Waiting for you." _I thought so._ "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have kept you so long." He placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it slightly, removing my laptop bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you carry your things in." His soft smile ignited the fire inside of me, and I begged the blush to stay away.

"That's very nice of you. Thanks."

We walked down the short hall together in sync and in silence. I unlocked my door, fumbling with the keys due to the heavy gaze I felt on my face. When it finally opened, I internally cheered because now he would have to leave and stop making me flush.

"Miss Swan…" He had set down my things and was standing next to me. His hand fluttered up to my hair, and he pushed a loose strand behind my ear, leaving his hand on my cheek. "You're a beautiful woman."

"I…I think you should leave," I stuttered. _Good job, Bella._

He nodded, letting both his hand and affectionate expression drop. "Yeah, right. Sorry." He ran out of my class, out of the building, and I could see him running across the campus because of my window.

My fingers touched the spot where his skin was on mine, and I smiled widely. My cheek was still warm, and my heart was pounding in my chest. Why did he have to be so sweet? My joy soon turned to anger as I realized what had just happened. I was wanting him to touch me. I was wanting to feel his fucking lips on mine. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my first period filed in. I was so confused, so abashed. I needed to go to the bathroom and cleanse my face. I told my class I'd be right back, and I walked swiftly down the hall. _God, Bella. A student? You wanted a fucking student to make physical contact like that with you? You cougar. You're fucking demented. _I splashed cool water on my face and stood looking into the mirror. I shook my head, as if to forget everything that happened in the last fifteen minutes, and headed back to class.

The first five periods of the day passed by surprisingly fast, and I had all but forgotten the little exchange between a certain student and I this morning. Suddenly, everything came back as he walked into the room unusually quiet. He gazed at me for a long moment as he sat in the back desk, and I returned it, looking deeply into his blue eyes. I forced myself to break away, and I began calling people up to my desk to get their graded papers. I held all of Jasper's work until the end of class, wanting to talk to him about what happened seven hours before. _Bringgg. _The bell ended the school day, and my class filed out. Well, everyone except him.

"Jasper, we need to talk," I told him.

"Oh, shit. I bombed a test or something, didn't I?" He asked as he came to stand in front of me.

I sat down in one of the student desks and motioned for him to sit in the one next to me, which he did. "This isn't about tests or school. You…You need to stop touching me the way you do, and talking to me the way you do, and…looking at me the way you do."

"I can't help it if I like you, Miss Swan," he stated, actually telling me of his crush for the first time, though I suspected it was just a joke once again.

"No, you like the thrill of fucking your teacher."

His face took on an expression of disbelief. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do. I'm sure you go back and tell all of your friends how you got me to blush or some shit." He stood up and headed towards the front of the building. I grabbed my things and caught up with him. "I'm right, aren't I?"

He stopped abruptly. "No, you're not right. You can believe whatever you want to fucking believe, but I haven't told anyone about what happens between us." He ran outside and hopped on his bike, revving the motor and speeding off down the street.

I stood there, completely astonished. I sat down on the steps for a minute, thinking about how defensive he got. _Maybe he really likes you. Maybe he was telling the truth and kept all of it secret. Maybe you like him, too…NO, BELLA! He's a kid! _I jogged to my car, getting in and pulling out of the empty parking lot.

-

_Fuck, I'm pathetic, _I thought as I slid the vibrator up and down my slit, knowing I'd be done quickly because I had been deprived of pleasure for a few weeks at least. I closed my eyes, and as soon as I did, a blonde-haired angel appeared in my vision. I rubbed my nipples with my other hand, imagining that it was Jasper's large fingers and teeth doing the work. I held the vibrator over my clit and thought of my god-like student rubbing his cock against my throbbing pussy. I gasped at the sensation and idea of fucking a 17 year old, then slid the vibrator into my hole, thinking only of Jasper's long dick filling me to the hilt. It was my undoing, and I audibly screamed out my young pupil's name, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

* * *

**A/N: It's kind of a weird place for the last paragraph, but I felt I needed to express that she was both sexually frustrated and thinking of Jasper in an inappropriate and sexual way. (: REVIEW!**


	4. The Drive Home

**Forbidden Flirtation

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Drive Home  
**

**A/N: The quote below kind of goes with the chapter, but not completely. I just love that song. (:  
**

**

* * *

SONG QUOTE: "I still recall the taste of your tears, echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears." Nine Inch Nails, 'Something I Can Never Have'  
****

* * *

**

The weekend passed by uneventfully. I got a call from Rosalie, one of my two best friends, and she invited me to her house for Christmas dinner. I happily agreed, eager to see my friends again. They had all moved to Seattle for college and jobs, so I didn't get to visit them as much; it was almost a four hour drive.

Monday came around soon, and I wondered how Jasper would act towards me. When sixth period rolled around, he walked in laughing with his friends. He stopped suddenly when his eyes met mine, and his blue orbs glazed over, causing him to run out of the room. I excused myself and followed after him. The hallway was empty, except for Jasper who was sitting against some lockers with tears running down his face."Did I do something?" I whispered, kneeling down next to him.

He looked over at me with his red, puffy eyes. "No, you didn't do anything. That's the problem."

I sat there for a moment, and silence filled the corridor. "We need to get back to class. I have students that need to be supervised." I leaned over suddenly and kissed his forehead, an electric spark passing through my veins at the contact. I stood up and headed back for my room, confused as to why I just did that.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," I heard him say.

I turned slightly. "For what?"

"For proving that you want me, too."

I blushed and hurried inside. I sat down in my chair and pretended to work, thinking only of Jasper's long, muscular legs and how they would look between mine.

-

"Excuse me, Miss Swan. I finished up all my extra credit work, and I was wondering if you could grade it," Jasper said on that Friday.

I smiled and nodded, casting my gaze downward and not missing the hard-on he was hiding underneath the denim. _Fuck, he's huge._ I mentally berated myself for noticing it the third time this week and marked his paper.

"A perfect one hundred. As usual." He stuck his hands in his pockets, and the bell rang. All of the students rushed out of the school, while Jasper and I stared at each other. "Well, I'll see you at school on Monday, I guess."

"Yep. School on Monday," he repeated and left.

I gathered up all of my things and followed him out a few minutes later. I saw him walking down the street with his hands in his pockets and head down. Huh. I wondered what happened to his bike. I climbed into my Mercedes and drove up next to him.

"Jasper," I called through the window. "Do you need a ride home?"

He grinned. "Nah, it's okay. I can walk."

"Oh, whatever. Come on, and get in." _What are you doing, Bella?! Driving a kid home?! Are you planning on jumping his bones in the backseat or something?! _"Where do you live?" I asked when he slid in, ignoring my thoughts.

"You're going to hate me."

I let a few words slip out that I despised. "I don't think I could ever hate you."

His face lit up as he replied, "La Push."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, my mom and I moved there when my…father passed away." He looked out the window, and I heard him swallow.

"Why don't you go to school on the res?" I tried to change the subject as I followed the road's curve around.

"Jacob's dad and my mom decided to send us here when we got our own cars and such."

"Oh. So, is this your first year here?"

"No, our second. Jake should be a senior, but he stopped coming to school for a year due to some issues with his sister. He drove us around last year."

I turned at the intersection, and my curiosity got the best of me. "Where's your motorcycle?"

"Jacob's fixing it up for me. It had a few problems."

"It's nice that you have a friend like him." I placed my right hand on his leg subconsciously, and I felt his hardness through his jeans. I went to pull away, but his own fingers covered mine, and I smiled softly at the road.

Twenty minutes of silence later, Jasper said, "I'm sorry about the other day when I yelled at you."

"You didn't yell. And I was being a real bitch, so I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"It's fine. And Miss Swan, I do think it would be wonderful to fuck you," he told me, getting out of the car since we were now at his house.

I was heading home, and the dampness of my panties was teasing me. I ran inside with my things as soon as I made it to my small house and into my bedroom, shedding my clothes quickly and pulling out a pink dildo. I laid down on my bed, thinking of the warmth Jasper's hard dick radiated through his jeans, and ran the dildo between my already wet nether lips. I slid it into my slightly, pulling it out then fully sheathing it inside of me. I imagined it was his large cock pounding into me as I thrust it into my bare pussy. I had never wanted another orgasm more as I pictured what Jasper would look like as he came. He'd probably be covered in sweat with that sweet smile on his face, even as his lower half strained against mine. That was my undoing, and I moaned rather loudly, his name resounding in my head.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer, I'm sure. Review please! (:**


	5. Coffee Shop

**Forbidden Flirtation

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Coffee Shop  
**

**A/N: I realized I made a mistake on Bella's age. She should be twenty-two, but I guessed her birthday wrong. Haha. Sorry.**

**And all of the song below goes with this chapter, but I really like that quote. (:**

**

* * *

**

**SONG QUOTE: "No one understands me quite like you do, through all of the shadowy corners of me." -Landon Pigg, 'Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop'  
**

The next day, which was Saturday, I pulled on some skinny jeans, a knotted t-shirt, and some Converse, leaving my hair down and messy. I grabbed my money and cell phone, sliding them deep into my back pockets, then left for Port Angeles. I had been wanting to go get some new reading material for myself at the bookstore for a while, but I never had the time. Well, until this weekend, that is. I slid into my sleek, black car and headed for the city.

About an hour later, I was in the bookstore, browsing the collection of classics. I bumped into someone and said, "Sorry. I should really learn to work on my clumsiness." I looked up and saw the one and only Jasper Whitlock.

"Hello, Miss Swan. You look so different." He reached out and touched my mahogany hair, twirling a lock around his finger.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a curious fashion.

He looked down at some books he had in his hand._ "Wuthering Heights _was really wonderful, surprisingly, and I figured I'd give some others a shot."

Wow, he didn't just read in school. He actually read because he liked it. _Just like he likes you! _"That's nice."

"Yeah. So, do you wanna hang out for a while?"

I bit my lip. "I really shouldn't. I need to be leaving pretty soon."

He grabbed my hand with his free one, and with a pleading expression, whispered, "Stay."

I nodded my agreement, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist the begging of this particular seventeen year old boy. "What would you like to do?"

His face became animated as he replied, "There's a huge sale down at that vacant parking lot. A ton of stores are getting rid of some stuff."

Thrift store shopping came easily to me, as I loved bargains and vintage things. "Sure. That sounds like fun." And it really did.

We took my car to the lot and spent hours just looking around. His hilarious, and sometimes sarcastic, comments made me choke on laughter, and he impressed me with just how much he knew. He told me that his second favorite class was U.S. History; he enjoyed learning about the American foundation, and he showed his intelligence whenever we passed by some old war-like objects. We passed by many outrageous things, wondering what the hell some of it was and purchasing it anyway as gag gifts to friends. I soon found that he was actually the most perfect guy I had ever met, including the men I dated during my very short time at college. We walked over to one of the fountains that littered the city and sat down, exhausted from the hours spent walking around and endless entertainment of being with each other.

"Holy shit. I'm so tired," I commented. A heavy drizzle began, and I suddenly regretted not wearing a bra under my shirt that day. I tried to inconspicuously cover my tits, but it was useless; you could see my hardened pink nipples through the cream colored tee.

I caught Jasper staring, but he didn't seem embarrassed. He just moved his gaze to my eyes and crashed his lips to mine. I pulled away quickly to gain some air, then covered his mouth with mine once more. Our lips worked in perfect harmony as our tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, we broke apart, both of us panting.

"This is wrong," I told him with remorse as I stood up to leave.

"Miss Swan!" he called after me as I walked down the sidewalk. "Bella, please!" I stopped when he said my first name and turned around. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

I nodded, my body moving of its own accord, and we strolled together into a coffee shop. We sat down at a small, café style table inside, and he grabbed my hand over the space. I went to pull away, but I couldn't bring myself to lose contact with his skin again.

"So…" he began.

"So…" I repeated. The waitress came then, and we ordered our lattes. I was thankful for the warm liquid that settled my nerves.

"I think about you all the time."

I smiled. "I think about you, too. You're on my mind constantly."

"Yeah. You know, it's your face I picture when I jack off it my room."

I spewed my hot coffee across the table, missing him by mere inches. "That's…nice," I managed to get out.

He looked disappointed. "Nice?"

"I don't know what to say to that, Jasper. I mean, I can't just tell you that I think about you when I masturbate, too." I felt my skin heating up and turning a crimson red as I eyed his smug smile.

"I really do like you, Isabella, and I want to show you. I want to fuck you endlessly tonight in your bed."

"God! Do you think about what you're going to say before it comes out of your mouth?!" I exclaimed.

"No, I should really work on that. I'm sorry…"

I shook my head. "Don't be."

We ordered some dessert-like food and ate in silence. I watched the way he ate his cheesecake with a grin. His tongue would dart out to catch some crumbs on the side of his lip, and he gave me a goofy smile every time he realized I was staring. I would instantly flush and go back to eating my brownie, loving the way he could make me flustered so easily.

When we were done, he announced, "I'm going to fuck you tonight in your bed, I've decided."

My eyes went wide, and to say that I was taken aback would be an understatement. "Do I have any say in the matter?"

He scooted his chair closer to mine and leaned over to my ear, whispering, "None whatsoever." He placed his lips softly against my own, letting them move together in perfect harmony. It was a sweet kiss, and our tongues weren't involved. I tangled my hand in his hair, and he pulled away. "What time should I come over?"

"It has to be after dark. Let's say…hmm…between nine and ten?"

"Sounds perfect." He pecked my lips and grabbed my hand. We both paid and left the café.

We walked slowly back to my Mercedes, just smiling at each other the whole time. His expression turned sad when we reached my car, as did mine; we now had to part for five more hours.

I kissed him tenderly on the cheek, and he held me close. "I can't wait for tonight, Bella." I smiled widely into his chest.

Because secretly, I had been wanting him more than anything these past few weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! I hope you enjoyed it. (:**


End file.
